


Выжженный

by superfluous_man



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man
Summary: Филип перестал плакать после той первой ночи. Слезы всегда пробирались ему прямо в глотку, и из-за этого он не мог дышать, но они никогда не доходили до его глаз. Он думал, что больше никогда не сможет заплакать.Поэтому вы даже не можете представить его удивление, когда он наконец-то заплакал из-за какого-то тостера.
Relationships: Amy Dyer/Philip Wilson, Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker
Kudos: 3





	Выжженный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scorched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511254) by [Meero94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meero94/pseuds/Meero94). 



> Перевод также опубликован на [фанфикс.ми](https://fanfics.me/fic147184) и на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9594912)

Он не мог плакать. С той ночи, как она умерла. Как будто вся вселенная сжалась в один момент и так и застыла. Как будто грудная клетка решила перестать удерживать органы и ткани и вместо этого обрушилась прямо на сердце. Он помнил тот день в мучительно мельчайших деталях; с момента, как ее ранили, и до того, как объявили о ее смерти — во второй и в последний раз.  
Его мир остановился и больше не двигался.  
Филип ненавидел так тяжело себя чувствовать. Он ненавидел долго, минутами смотреть на какую-то вещь и не замечать ее. Ненавидел душащее чувство в глотке и пустоту в сердце. Он часами путешествовал по улицам их крошечного городка, высматривая копну темных волос и яркую улыбку, только для того, чтобы с ужасом вспомнить, что человека, которого он ищет, больше не существует. Когда это происходило, он обычно ковылял домой с поникшей головой, а потом смотрел пустым взглядом в стену часами.  
Эти гляделки со стеной продолжались неделями, и Филип мог точно сказать, что от этого его мать волновалась все больше. Она смотрела на него с жалостью и говорила с ним медленно и вкрадчиво. Она дотрагивалась до его плеча всякий раз, как проходила мимо, и каждую ночь Филип слышал, как она заходила в его спальню и проверяла, все ли в порядке.  
В одно памятное утро он поймал ее за разговором с миссис Уокер.  
— Я вам говорю, — шептала мать, не знавшая, что Филип стоит в дверном проходе кухни. — Он почти не ест. Не спит. Я думала, что все знаю о таком, но я ошибалась. Ваш… ох, это слишком грубо, извините. Мне не следовало…  
— Нет-нет, продолжайте, — ободрила мать Кирена с нерешительной улыбкой на губах, — все хорошо. В конце концов, я единственная, кто пообещал вас выслушать.  
— Ну, просто… Ваш Кирен, в смысле, он… ну вы поняли, — она запнулась, и Филипу захотелось вдруг ворваться внутрь и накричать на нее. — Он тоже таким был? До того, как?..  
Филип не позволил разговору больше продолжаться. Он так шумно протопал в кухню, что две женщины аж подпрыгнули от неожиданности.  
— Ох, это ты! — воскликнула мать так, как будто они не жили в одном доме всю жизнь. — Я думала, что ты в своей комнате.  
«И пялишься в стену», — повисло недосказанным в воздухе.  
— Нет, я на улицу. Нужны деньги, — соврал Филип. У него не было друзей в городе — жалостливые друзья как Кирен и Саймон на самом деле были не в счет — и, следовательно, ему было некуда идти.  
— О? Зачем? — спросила мать, доставая кошелек. Мать Кирена смотрела на них молча, но ее взгляд был направлен куда-то вдаль.  
— Я куплю новый тостер.  
Слова вылетели из его рта без всякого разрешения, и ему захотелось пробить кулаком стену, крича о том, какой же он идиот. Что и говорить! Из всех возможных оправданий, которые он мог использовать! Тостер. Чертов тостер. Чтобы заменить тот, который он сломал, пока она стояла здесь и смотрела. Чертов идиот!  
— Ох… Что ж, хорошее дело. Да? — мама попробовала улыбнуться, но ее улыбка быстро поникла. Она неохотно протянула деньги, и на ее лице промелькнула тревога. Ему все еще сильно хотелось на нее накричать.  
— Конечно. Хорошее дело. Я просто… — Филип потянулся к двери, кивнув напоследок обеим женщинам, и сбежал.  
Теперь ему придется бесцельно шататься по городку только для того, чтобы потом вернуться домой с глупой отмазкой, отчего же он не купил дурацкий тостер. Не мог же он сказать матери, что одна только мысль о его покупке заставляла сердце болеть. Это было бы последней каплей, и она бы точно убедилась, что он сошел с ума. А если подумать, то он и правда уже сошел.  
«Чудесно, — подумал Филип, отходя от своего дома. — Эми будет смеяться до слез, если об этом узнает».  
— Сначала сломай тостер, а потом поплачь о нем… Конечно, он тебя сразу же простит, дурачок, — скажет она.  
Вот только Эми мертва и уже ничего не может сказать, а Филип остался здесь совсем один, представляя разговоры в своей голове и чувствуя ностальгию из-за сломанного тостера.  
Он и правда иногда так себя ненавидел…

* * *

Он сам не понял, как и когда это произошло, но каким-то образом Филип оказался на парковке около единственного торгового центра в городе. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы он решил сюда прийти, и вообще сам процесс ходьбы, но как бы то ни было, он был уже тут. Благодаря ногам, предавшим его, и тупой затуманенной голове.  
Он протяжно вздохнул, а затем зашел в магазин, думая, что теперь уже придется закончить начатое.  
Он решил взять первый попавшийся тостер и уйти, забив на бренд и стоимость. Ему в принципе не нужен был чертов новый тостер. Эта адская машина была бесполезна и только сожжет весь хлеб и обожжет пальцы, и, _и…_  
_— Мы можем купить тебе новый, — улыбнулась Эми, крепко сжимая его руку в своей и засовывая все больше и больше попкорна в рот другой рукой. — Мы скажем ему, что его точно не настигнет судьба предыдущего. Ему так будет спокойнее. И тогда он, наверное, тебя не обожжет._  
_— Не могу понять, почему ты вообще так сильно хочешь мне купить новый тостер, — Филип покачал головой, завороженный мыслительным процессом Эми и быстрой сменой тем. Они обсуждали плюшевых животных буквально две минуты назад._  
_— Эй, я стала свидетельницей убийства его сестры, так? И даже не пошевельнулась, чтобы помочь! Я не хочу, чтобы тостеры ненавидели меня до конца моей жизни, учитывая то, что я теперь оживаю. Может, мне тостер понадобится в ближайшем будущем, — выпалила, улыбаясь, Эми. Она продолжала облизывать пальцы с большим изумлением во время своей речи, будучи все еще не в силах поверить, что теперь она могла чувствовать вкус еды. Филип подумал, что она выглядит одновременно нелепо и прекрасно. Возможно, он тогда влюбился в нее еще сильнее, в нее и в ее дурацкие выходки._  
_— Ладно, — он кивнул, мягко улыбаясь и размахивая их сцепленными руками на ходу. — Купим новый тостер, но только ты будешь пользоваться. Я и близко больше к этой штуке не подойду._  
_— А я бы и не хотела, чтобы ты подходил, — Эми засмеялась и слегка толкнула его плечом. — Ты же будешь бояться, что он сломает или тебя, или себя. Будет очень трагично, — она на секунду замолчала, а потом взглянула на Филипа с каким-то детским восторгом: — Пошли купим его прямо сейчас!_  
_— Сразу после того, как я выиграю тебе плюшевую игрушку, — заявил Филип как можно уверенней. Он видел, как до этого Эми заглядывалась на плюшевого тигра, и очень хотел ей его добыть. Плюшевого тигра, который был обязан впечатлить его восставшую-из-мертвых-но-теперь-как-бы-человека девушку. Филип почувствовал, как его лицо растягивается в непрошенной улыбке, стоит ему только подумать о реакции Эми._  
_— О, мой герой! Иди уж тогда. Выигрывай мне всякое!_  
_И он выиграл тигра. Но тостер они так никогда и не купили._  
Филип стоял около полки, заполненной блестящими кухонными приборами, и чувствовал ком, подступающий к горлу. Он не мог понять, почему это воспоминание выбрало именно этот момент, чтобы всплыть в его голове (после того, как он столько недель его подавлял), и был ему совсем не рад. Он хотел, чтобы этот день стерся из его памяти. Хотел забыть слепую надежду, ничего не предвещающий смех и ощущение теплеющей руки в своей. Ему хотелось ударить себя за то, что они пошли прогуляться перед походом в магазин. Может быть, если бы они пошли сразу покупать чертов тостер, то Максин не добралась бы до них. Может быть, Эми бы выжила. Может быть, они бы провели эти последние недели вместе, узнавая заново друг друга, привыкая к тому, чтобы держаться за руку на публике, как это делали Саймон и Кирен. Может быть, Филип был бы так же счастлив, как и эти двое.  
_Может_  
_быть_  
_может_  
_быть_  
_может быть…_  
Он схватил серебристый тостер с полки и побежал к кассе.

* * *

Когда Филип увидел этим же вечером Кирена с его парнем, он подумал, что в этом прямо вся его жизнь: Филип уже давно на них не натыкался, и надо же было увидеть их из всех дней именно сегодня, когда все его душевное равновесие держалось на соплях.  
Кирен пытался, как и все остальные, поговорить с Филипом после похорон Эми. Он был хорошим парнем и не смотрел на Филипа с жалостью — ну, хотя бы не только с жалостью. Казалось, что Кирен действительно хочет как-то помочь и узнать, все ли в порядке у Филипа, но тот не мог этого вынести. Призрак Эми буквально витал вокруг Кирена Вокера, начиная с того, как она называла его лучшим-мертвым-другом-навсегда и заканчивая бездной грусти в глазах Кирена, когда он упоминал ее имя, и все это было как-то слишком для Филипа. Он не мог смотреть на Кирена, не вспоминая холодную больницу и окровавленную постель. Смотреть на него было слишком тяжело, а видеть его с Саймоном и то, как они смотрят друг на друга, и это тихое спокойствие, которое Саймон дарил своим присутствием, были еще тяжелее. Филип знал, что его поведение было жалким, и он ненавидел находиться рядом с ними. Ненавидел это постоянное напоминание о том, что могло бы быть. Каждый раз, как он видел их идущими со сцепленными ладонями или то и дело ударяющимися друг о друга плечами, Филип поворачивался и шел в другую сторону.  
Но сегодня он этого не сделал. Он просто прошел мимо них и даже ни разу не взглянул на них лишний раз. И проигнорировал обеспокоенный взгляд Кирена, точно устремленный к нему.  
Ему просто нужно было домой и поспать.

* * *

Филип провел эту ночь на кухне. Под его ногами лежала цветная картонка, а на столе — хлеб. Он включил новый прибор в розетку, а потом глазел на него полчаса. До него вдруг дошло, что в любой другой ситуации он бы выглядел как псих и главное посмешище своего городка. Но даже если он и был сейчас психом и посмешищем, то еще он был жалким и грустным и на грани того, чтобы расплакаться в первый раз за долгие-долгие недели.  
Филип попытался выровнять дыхание и успокоиться, засовывая первый кусок хлеба в тостер. Его руки тряслись, и он почти засмеялся над всей глупостью ситуации, потому что вот он, мужчина, которому почти тридцать, сидит в своей кухне в три ночи, одетый в пижаму, и пытается не спалить хлеб и одновременно не зарыдать. Да он просто олицетворение слова «жалкий».  
Наверное, Филип ждал слишком долго, прежде чем вытащить хлеб, особенно будучи занятым самоедством, потому что тостер вдруг начал дымиться, и пришлось быстренько выдернуть провод из розетки, мысленно молясь, чтобы его мать не проснулась и не увидела, какое же он ничтожество.  
Выждав несколько долгих секунд, задержав дыхание, Филип выдохнул в удушающем облегчении, так и не услышав шаги матери, решившей проверить его. Он вытащил тост и положил его на тарелку, а потом сел за стол, уставившись на обугленные куски хлеба — с комом в горле и сладким голосом, разносящимся эхом по его голове.  
_«Мы могли бы купить тебе новый»_ , — предложил голос.  
«Но я не хочу новый, — подумал злобно Филип, иррационально отвечая самому себе и чувствуя, как по щекам расползается влага. — Я хочу старый назад. Я _просто_ хочу старый назад!»  
Его мама проснулась двумя часами позже из-за звука его рыданий. Она нашла его сидящим за кухонным столом с мокрыми от слез щеками и остатками горелого хлеба в ладонях.


End file.
